A Bath
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: One evening C.C. and Lelouch bath together.


"C.C., what brings you to my home this evening?" Lelouch Lamperouge asked as he undressed for a much needed hot shower.

"I felt lonely. Would you like me to help you bath, you seem badly sore." C.C. said innocently from her lying position on the bed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you." Lelouch replied, looking over his bare should at the blond beauty as he made his way to the bathroom.

C.C. stood up and followed, shedding her clothes on her way. Lelough started the water, waited for it to warm, the plugged the big tub, letting it fill. C.C. leaned against the doorway. "What happened?"

"Do I really need to tell you? I should like to relax tonight, no politics, war, or school involved." Lelouch said coyly.

"Of course. I am sorry." she slid into the half filled tub and smiled softly at the boy who stole her heart. His back was to her and she watched as he pulled soap out of a cabinet, also setting out towels for the two and turning all but one light off. He lit candles, lavender, to rid himself of the migraine the Brittanians caused him today.

C.C. breathed in the scent. "Why don't you light incense too? It will work faster." she swirled her hand in the bubbles forming in the water.

"All right." Lelouch did as she asked and slid in the tub, his back to her.

C.C. filled her hands with water and wet his hair. She then picked up a soft sponge and filled it with water. She scrubbed his back, letting the water cascade down his pale, yet smooth skin.

"Yes, that feels good. Would you mind doing the front?" he asked. He turned and her eyes widened. She then regained her composure.

"Are you physically unable?" she asked melancholy.

"No, it's just…" he started, then blushed.

"What." she asked, curious.

"You have such a soft touch." he said her real name and she smiled softly.

"Only you know how to convince me." C.C. replied. She scrubbed his chest, leaning in close to him. Then her hand slipped and she ended up on top of him, and soaked in the water.

Lelouch smiled. "I like this even better." he wrapped his arms around her as she rested against his chest, her large breasts squished. He leaned against one of the soft pads on the side of the tub and scrubbed her back with another sponge.

"You have a soft touch too." C.C. mumble softly. "Who knew, a man as cold and uncaring as Zero could ever touch a woman in this way." she said, monotonously.

"I care for you deeply." Lelouch said. The conversation ended as the held each other in the bath.

A little while later, with the incense long ceased, and candles reduced to oil, Lelouch suggested they dry off and lie down to sleep.

C.C. and Lelouch stepped out of the bug tub together, Lelouch leaning down to pull the plug. C.C. wrapped herself in her large, soft orange towel and sat on the edge, watching the water swirl down the drain.

Lelouch wrapped himself in a dark purple towel and held his hand out to C.C. "Come on, I'll help dry you and comb your hair." he smiled, his purple eyes dark with passion.

"Alright." her eyes a similar shade. She took his hand and they walked to his room, still hand in hand.

Lelouch placed his arms around C.C., her bacck was to him, front to a large mirror. He dried her gently, proceeding to squeeze the water out of her long, beautiful hair with the towel. By then, he had dried too.

C.C. put a pair of lacey yellow underwear on and sat on Leouch's bed as he pulled a pair of red plaid boxers on. She giggled. "What's so funny."

"No one could ever imagine you in those." she pointed to the accused shorts.

"Oh, really? And I'm sure Diethard spends all his time thinking about you in lacey panties." they laughed together and Lelouch sat behind C.C. to comb her hair. Once he was finished, he noticed it curling up.

"I didn't know your hair curled like that." he said.

"I usually don't let it after a bath, but I think I will tonight, for lack of energy." she replied.

"It's beautiful." Lelouch said softly as she turned to face him.

C.C. leaned in and pressed her lips against his softly, his eyes widening, and then shutting as her tongue flitted across his lips. He opened his mouth and the two slowly explored with their tongues. Lelouch tried to squeeze C.C.'s breast, but she pulled away.

"Not tonight." she smiled, then in a small flash, she was gone to wherever she went when she wasn't here.

Lelouch smiled as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what would have happened had C.C. not stopped him.


End file.
